


Conversations

by muffin_reverie



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffin_reverie/pseuds/muffin_reverie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That conversation is the most important part of any relationship - that you and I just had another amazing one?" - Maya Hart.</p>
<p>The words exchanged and the moments shared between Maya and Josh as someday beckons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Paint

They had been assigned to paint Maya’s new room in the three-bedroom apartment that Maya now calls home with Shawn and Katy. Shawn had provided them with cans of paint containing white and aqua blue colors, Maya’s choice colors, alongside the necessary paint brushes and rollers while the rest of the Matthews were assigned to other parts of the home. Josh is quietly amused at Shawn’s choice of pairing – he’s not sure if it had been intentional but he isn’t going to complain about the card he had been dealt with, the moments he gets to spend in Maya Hart’s presence are always an unexpected but welcomed indulgence.  
  
Josh looks up from the paint bucket and the little jig of exuberance that his heart is doing reflects with the smile on his face as his sight sets on the view of Maya making concentrated strokes of the paint brush on the wall. He observes the way her lips curve upwards, unknowingly so, as she focuses on her task as if she is painting a favorite artwork – the look in her eyes is one of blithe and purposeful. They had yet to say a word to each other in the past fifteen minutes since they’ve started, but Josh doesn’t mind the comfortable silence between them. He returns his attention to the wall he is painting, missing the glance from Maya when she turns to her right to look at him.  
  
Maya holds back the gleeful mirth reveling within her, one that would reveal how pleased she is to be around him. They hardly get to meet what with his NYU classes and her with high school life, and it’s the first time she gets to see him after the ski lodge weekend. Though they had barely managed to speak to each other since he arrived at the apartment with the rest of the Matthews, save for a hello with an accompanying smile, Maya is appreciative all the same to quietly bask in his presence. Sneaking another glance at Josh, Maya smiles to herself – until Josh suddenly looks over his shoulder. Embarrassed at being caught staring, Maya clears her throat. “You do know we don’t have all year to paint this room, right?”  
  
Josh looks at the wall in front of him; barely a quarter of it is covered with blue paint, before returning his gaze to Maya. “I’m making a slow but steady progress.”  
  
“I really would like to be able to sleep in this room before Christmas.”  
  
He chuckles at her verbal jab of his supposed indolence. “I’ll try to get it done before New Year at the latest.” Josh teases.  
  
“And where do you suggest I’d sleep till then?”  
  
“You and I both know Riley would be more than glad to have you bunking in with her.”  
  
Maya’s façade of mock displeasure falls and she grins. “And maybe I’ll get to see you more often then.”  
  
He shakes his head with a bite of his lower lip to hold back his approving amusement at Maya’s ever bold personality. “That – does not come with the suggestion.”  
  
Feeling mischievous, Maya flicks her paintbrush at Josh’s direction in response to his playful negation. Droplets of blue paint splatter onto Josh. She laughs when a bead of paint falls directly onto his nose.  
  
“Maya!” He exclaims with an incredulous look. Before he can say more, Maya continues her drizzle of blue paint, laughing gaily as Josh tries to unsuccessfully duck from her sudden ambush.  
  
“Oh come on, Josh – I’ve always wanted to see a real Smurf. Don’t run away.”  
  
“Very funny.” He manages out with a grunt in the mixture of defenselessness and mirth. “If you don’t stop your paint attack, I’m going to call in back-up.”  
  
“Mr. Matthews?” She huffs.  
  
“Topanga.”  
  
Maya stops and Josh lowers his arm to see her mulling it over for a moment. “She will probably have me dunked in blue.”  
  
“That, she can.”  
  
Maya lowers her arm, “Fine. You saved yourself from this one, Matthews. Well-played.”  
  
“Why thank you.” He answers with a lopsided grin and a triumphant glint in his eyes. He is about to inspect the ‘damage’ done on himself when something boldly and brightly blue catches his attention. Josh looks again and he suddenly laughs out loud, the kind that bubbles right up to his lips in absolute hilarity without a moment of hesitation, and Maya narrows her gaze with a look of mild annoyance. He gestures to her blonde locks, and she looks down to her right to see a blatant, large streak of blue against her blonde hair. Maya’s eyes widen.  
  
“How did that get there?”  
  
“I’m guessing when you tried to attack me with paint.” He breathes out, still chuckling.  
  
“Karma has no doubts of payback when it comes to me.”  
  
“Let me help you before you paint your hair any further.” Josh offers as he digs around the back pocket of his jeans. He looks up when Maya remains rooted where she is, and seeing the dubious look on her fair features, Josh resists laughing again and instead, he places the paint roller down and walks up to her. He holds out a pencil, the one he used earlier for some measurements when he was helping Shawn with the design prints, in his left hand while his right faces her with its palm up, as if indicating he means no harm but only wants to help.  
  
Maya raises an eyebrow but still says nothing as she watches him come closer and sidesteps around her. She feels his fingers around her neck – bringing a tingling spark within her at the gentle contact of skin against skin – and they move around her hair and up. Within seconds, Josh has her long blonde hair styled in a bun with the pencil holding it up together. He comes around, grinning, and Maya can’t resist the upwards curve of her lips when she meets the gaze of those iridescently cheerful blue orbs. She gestures to the lock of blue hair which he seemed to have conveniently left out. “You missed this.” She quips with a teasing smirk.  
  
“That’s intentional.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because it brings out your blue eyes,” Josh answers, with a hue of embarrassment coloring his features, and his gaze averts to the ground for a moment before meeting hers again.  
  
Maya feels her own cheeks turning warm and her smirk turns into a pleased smile. “I guess it matches yours too.” She replies as calmly as she can, feigning an unaffected poise, but she knows he sees right through her because he can probably tell from the way her voice drops to a level of honest bashfulness and fondness. Maya reels herself back to refrain from getting too caught up in the moment. “Do you think blue, white and black are a good choice for a room interior?” She asks, changing the subject and shifting the moment.  
  
“It looks great from what I’ve seen in your sketch,” Josh answers, referring to the drawing that Maya had done in her preferred design of her new room.  
  
“Too bold?” She purses her lips.  
  
He chuckles and shakes his head. “It’s you.”  
  
Raising an eyebrow at his statement, Maya prods further. “What do you mean?”  
  
“The black wall decals that Shawn had done from your sketches, they are you, Maya. They represent you, just like the colors you picked.” He looks at her in the eye, smiling in encouragement. “Don’t doubt your decisions. They may not be always correct, but they are of your own free-will and preferences, and they are what makes you – you. We don’t always have to follow the norm, or the crowd.”  
  
“Sometimes what others think of us is important too.” She counters.  
  
“That depends on who these ‘others’ are.” Josh explains. “People who love us and care about us, their opinions do count – but what your heart says, that’s pretty important too.”  
  
Maya nods slowly, looking thoughtful as she takes in his words. Drawing her breath in with a shrug of her shoulders, Maya asks. “So what does the heart say?”  
  
Josh meets Maya’s curious gaze, knowing well enough of the context of her question. His left hand reaches to his chin with his fingers brushing against his lips to hide his bashful smile. “That playing the long game takes patience and understanding – and it means getting doused in blue paint.”  
  
“Those count as splatters.” She points out.  
  
“I wasn’t referring to myself.” Josh replies with his hand reaching down to a can of aqua blue paint that is conveniently by his leg.  
  
Maya looks at Josh with realization written all over her face as the smirk on Josh’s face widens. “Josh?”  
  
“You know, Maya – I’ve always wanted to see a real Smurf too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the conversations that Maya and Josh always share - each one always meaningful and heartfelt, I thought it would be interesting to place them in a collection of drabbles where the universe provides them moments to continue with their gradual but steady friendship that would someday be a romantic relationship as they play the long game. Thanks for dropping by for a read :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to the wonderful world of Disney, and the creators of Girl Meets World/Boy Meets World


	2. Read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Laughing with you, it’s an amazing feeling.” She admits.
> 
> They hold each other’s gaze for a few seconds at her words.
> 
> “The world needs more of Maya Hart’s infectious laughter. So don’t keep it all to yourself, okay?”

Maya breathes in deeply at the crisp scent of fall and she chuckles to herself with the crinkling sounds beneath her feet. Her gaze turns upwards when the breeze sweeps past, playfully tugging at her hair and clothes, and she admires the natural canopy of trees above her. Her toes wiggle in her peep-toe booties and she is almost tempted to do a little dance; after all, she did made the effort to take a detour from her usual way home just so she can take a stroll in the park to enjoy the autumn air.  
  
A few feet away from her, seated on one of the park benches, Josh looks up from the book in his hands when his line of vision catches a sight so familiar that his heart tells him he needs to make a double take – he does, and immediately so, his lips widen their curve and a breathless chuckle escapes. He watches as the blonde girl, beaming from ear to ear, seemingly enjoy herself under the soft cascade of leaves when the late afternoon wind brushes against the trees. There is a little spring in her step and for a moment, Josh wonders if she is about to dance. Intrigued, Josh leans back comfortably and crosses his arms to watch. He doesn’t have to wait long as Maya looks around her in a cursory glance – he is pleased that she forgets to look upfront where he is seated at – and with a contented curl of her lips, she begins tapping her feet to a soundless beat and her shoulders sway a little as her head bops to the same imaginary beat. His hand reaches to his mouth to muffle the undeniably euphoric laughter that is threatening to spill.  
  
It is at this very moment that Maya looks up front and she freezes at the sight that greets her. Dressed in a chambray shirt over a gray tee and khaki-colored pants, Joshua Matthews bites down at his lower lip to contain the intoxicating gaiety that seems to be a perpetual syndrome of his whenever it comes to one Maya Hart, and gives a wave of his hand.  
  
“What are you doing here?”  
  
“Well,” Josh begins, giving a small shrug, “I was reading this really fascinating book but then I looked up and I saw someone who was even more enthralling than the story I had myself immersed in just minutes before. She was laughing and dancing to herself, and it sort of reminded me of Riley but in a more subdued way.”  
  
Maya wills herself not to blush as she sits down beside him, uninvited, but she knows he doesn’t mind it one bit. “Well, Boing, fancy seeing you here.”  
  
“Likewise.”  
  
“What are you reading?” Josh responds by revealing to her the cover of his paperback. “My Grandmother Sends Her Regards And Apologises?” Maya reads. She raises both her eyebrows at Josh, clearly perplexed at his choice of reading material.  
  
Josh chuckles. “It’s a good story. Don’t pass it off because of its odd title.”  
  
“Don’t judge a book by its cover.” Maya rolls her eyes. “I know. I’ve heard that phrase hundreds of time now.”  
  
“You don’t think that’s correct?” Josh asks with a hint of curiosity.  
  
“I know it is.” Maya says simply. “I just don’t know how much of an emotional investment I’d want to place in. Sometimes things may disappoint.”  
  
“And sometimes they don’t.”  
  
Maya looks at the book cover and then back at Josh again, “What is hope like for you?” Her question is asked without spite, purely in interest of his response.  
  
“The textbook definition would be desiring something to happen or to be true, and thinking that it could happen or be true. Or as how I’d put it, believing in something with your whole heart because you know that’s what you’d like it to be and you’re willing to put your effort to make sure it does.”  
  
“What if you don’t get what you want? Or if you _do_ get what you want – but then it starts to fall apart?”  
  
He shifts a little with his right leg crossing above his left knee as he angles himself to look at Maya in the eye. “Is this about Shawn and your mom?”  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
“You believed because you saw something there, that’s what gave you hope. You wouldn’t have even cared if you didn’t think that there was something more. We take chances every day, and we only do that because we know there’s something more out there for us.” Josh explains. “Just like how Shawn took that leap, because he believes in the love he has for your mom and her for him, so if you took that leap with them when they said their wedding vows – you already know that this is worth every emotional investment you’re going to make.”  
  
“They are worth it.” Maya says softly but earnestly. “I really have to quit doubting this happiness that I’m feeling.”  
  
He smiles, and teasingly nudges her left hand that has somehow wound up atop his crossed leg. “Whenever you feel a doubt creeping in, distract yourself and dance like you just did.”  
  
“What better way than to dance with life, right?” She jests with a wiggle of her eyebrows. “Seize it by the hands and just let your feet carry you with the music from your heart.”  
  
Josh, clearly charmed by her analogy, winks, “For someone who has the occasional drizzles of doubt, you sure know how to live life.”  
  
“I learned not to take it for granted,” Maya answers thoughtfully, “from the people around me.” Exhaling quickly, she nudges him back by the shoulder. “Read something for me?”  
  
Deciding to humor her, Josh flips the book open to the page where he had left off. “Elsa was five and about to turn six when she read about it online for the first time. On her sixth birthday, Granny told her the story of the sea-angel. To teach her that not all monsters are monsters in the beginning, and not all monsters look like monsters. _Some_ carry their monstrosity inside.” He reads aloud. His gaze shifts for a moment to look at the girl beside him, and he sees Maya peeking over his shoulder with her gaze fixated on the pages before them. Smiling, Josh continues, reading each paragraph with ease as he slides in varying intonations to convey the painted emotions of the words.  
  
He keeps reading, turning to the next page and then the next – until his ears catch on to a sound that doesn’t seem like it would have been from Maya or even himself. Josh looks up and his eyes widen in surprise to see a sable Shetland sheepdog seated on its hind legs, watching with its tongue out and tail wagging at both him and Maya. A breathy laugh escapes Maya.  
  
“Looks like you’ve got yourself an audience.” She comments. He gives her a wordless smirk that questions the logic of her words, and she retaliates with another nudge. “We want to know what happens next, hurry up and read already.”  
  
“So I’m a storyteller now?”  
  
Maya faces the newcomer and as if they share an understanding, where the Sheltie looks as if it agrees with Maya in their wordless communication, she nods vigorously with a solemn expression and the latter gives a quick, playful bark. Josh is impressed, though also mostly very much amused, by the exchange. He obliges by the requests and keeps reading.  
  
“The man in the silver-colored car behind them beeps again, Elsa picks up her backpack from the floor, gets out the heaviest book she can find, throws the door open and jumps out onto the motorway. She hears Mum shouting for her to come back – but without turning around she runs towards the silver-colored car and _slams_ the book as hard as she can into its bonnet.” Maya’s tickled snicker reaches his ears. “It leaves a big dent. Elsa’s hands are shaking. The man in the silver-colored car stares at her as if he can’t quite believe what just happened.” He pauses for a moment to build the anticipation.  
  
“Enough, you _muppet_!” He suddenly exclaims in a high-pitched shriek.  
  
Maya immediately guffaws. She bends over with hands clutching her stomach, and the unadulterated merriment that escapes her, spilling over in waves of hilarity, causes Josh to burst out laughing as well. The sheepdog barks with them, as if laughing in its own gaily manner, and it leads to both of them to laugh even harder. Maya almost slips from the bench and Josh catches her by the wrist to pull her back to him.  
  
“Russ! Come here, boy!”  
  
Josh and Maya look up to see a middle-aged man calling out to the Sheltie.  
  
“It was nice knowing you, Russ.” Maya says good-humoredly, giving the dog an affectionate pat on its nose.  
  
“Thank you for being my audience.” Josh adds.  
  
“Russ!” The man calls out again. This time, the charming dog turns around and practically gambols excitedly over to its owner.  
  
“Congratulations, you have a career in storytelling.” Maya teases Josh. “I never knew you could make voices.”  
  
He grins.“Only for selected audiences.”  
  
“I don’t know if I should take that as a good thing,” she replies, giving him a wary look, “after all, I was listening in with a dog.”  
  
“Well, I do have a fond spot for long hair, and the Sheltie and you have that in common.” He says impishly. Maya scowls and Josh laughs again. She narrows her gaze at him, attempting to look threatening, but it does nothing to diffuse his amusement.  
  
“I’m never going to be your audience again.”  
  
“But you will.” Josh answers, looking away from Maya with a teasing curl of his lips.  
  
“And why’s that?”  
  
Josh swiftly turns his head towards Maya, “Because you want to, you muppet!” He says in the same high-pitched voice from before.  
  
Maya breaks into peals of laughter, and she is laughing so hard now that tears are forming a thin veil of tears in her blue orbs. “Ohmy –” Her words are left unfinished as she finds another roar of laughter crashing over her and sweeping her into an absolutely gleeful state.  
  
Josh bites down at his lower lip, as if preventing himself from grinning too wide; he is undeniably charmed by the sight and sound of a delighted Maya Hart. In fact, it is not hard for one to just get drawn to all that’s Maya, he thinks to himself.  
  
“I have to admit, this walk in the park thing is one of the best decisions I’ve made all week.” Maya says when she has caught her breath from all the laughter.  
  
“I agree.” Josh says affably. “Best day of my week, and that’s one bold admission considering we’re only on Wednesday with four days to go.”  
  
Looking slightly bashful, Maya nods her agreement. “Thank you, Josh – for this. I had a really good time.” She takes a deep breath and releases it. “Laughing with you, it’s an amazing feeling.” She admits.  
  
They hold each other’s gaze for a few seconds at her words.  
  
“The world needs more of Maya Hart’s infectious laughter. So don’t keep it all to yourself, okay?” Josh finally says, giving her a small yet confident smile.  
  
“Even in moments when I think the universe may be conspiring against me?”  
  
“Even then. Your mirth is one of the beautiful things about you.”  
  
Maya nods again, smiling. “Okay.” He returns her gesture and looks to his book. “But Josh?”  
  
“Yeah?” He responds without looking up. His tone is light, knowing, and he is aware that Maya can probably detect the smile in his voice.  
  
“Do you think we can share more of these laughs together?”  
  
His features curve in a tell-tale quiet pleasure even though his eyes remain on the cover of his book. “I’ll always want to be the reason that you can laugh – and dance.” Josh confesses quietly.  
  
“I’ll hold you to that.”  
  
“You can.” Josh promises.


	3. Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are you doing?”
> 
> “Well, I think I might, since this is all almost over – do a little dancing. Would you like to dance with me?”
> 
> Smiling as she recognizes the reference, Maya replies, “That depends – if it’s the right partner.”

Josh crumples the paper he has been writing on and tosses it aside, effectively adding to the pile on the table. He looks at his textbook and back again to his notebook. Josh’s searching gaze then switches between a binder of notes and the textbook before he finally settles on his notebook again and starts to scribble. While most students would take to their laptop, Josh still prefers the conventional way of drafting his assignments on paper and pen before actually placing them on an electronic platform. He flips a page back to review his prior outline for a few brief seconds and then returns to the one he is currently writing in. Engrossed in his assignment, Josh distractedly reaches for his cup of coffee and lifts it to his lips – only to find it empty of his caffeine fuel. A little grunt of frustration escapes him.  
  
“Here you go, coffee junkie.” A fresh cup of coffee, with milk and only a cube of sugar, suddenly sits on his table.  
  
Josh’s attention shifts for the first time since he had sat down to the newcomer standing by his table, and a bashful smile touches his lips at the sight of Maya Hart. She carefully pushes the new cup towards him before taking away the empty one in his hand and saunters back to the counter. Taking a sip of the freshly brewed hot drink, Josh watches her with a grateful expression coloring his features.  
  
It’s a quiet Tuesday evening at Topanga’s and Josh had chose the quaint café to work on his assignments – mostly because he enjoys being around his family, but he can’t lie to say that knowing that Maya is helping out at the café isn’t one of the affirmative rationale that he chooses said location. He continues observing Maya as she cleans the coffee machine’s filter with a concentrated scrunch in between her nose and forehead as she immerses in the task. When she finishes – he is still nursing his coffee with his gaze fixed on her, she proceeds to wipe the counter and places the leftover cakes and pastries in a box which he knows she will drop off at the shelter for the homeless on her way back later. He had learned from Topanga that it was something she had suggested, and volunteered to do every time she’s helping out at the café.  
  
“In case you haven’t noticed, we’re closing.” Maya suddenly says. Josh looks around at the abrupt revelation and he gives in to a sheepish chuckle when he realizes that he is the last customer – and one who is obviously hindering Maya from completely closing up shop. It’s been almost four hours since he had been there and Josh was so caught up with his work that time and the activity around him were disregarded. “And you need to stop staring at me if you are not planning to help me close.” She concludes with a pointed look.  
  
Embarrassed at being caught, Josh reflexively lifts his left hand to the back of his neck. He closes his books and walks over to the counter with the cup in his right hand and the intention to help her. As Josh takes another sip of his drink, a sudden realization flashes in his mind and he halts in his steps. He looks down at the cup and then at Maya. Josh habitually consumes at least 2 cups of coffee whenever he is studying, and the quantity usually suffices for a span of three hours; therefore to have the previous cup to only be drained after three hours was logically not possible considering his regular caffeine intake.  
  
“Maya?” Said girl looks up from the plates she had just collected from the tables. “Did you – refill my coffee whenever I was almost finished with it?” His question is laced with marvel. Maya bites her lower lip and Josh begins to grin wolfishly. “It looks like someone was paying quite some attention to my cup of coffee.”  
  
“I just happened to pass by whenever your cup was almost empty.” She retorts.  
  
Still grinning, but trying his best to contain the rising gratification within him – he appreciates her attentiveness to the little things such as this, Josh decides not to prod further and instead, changes the subject, “So, what can I help with?”  
  
“For starters, you can put down the coffee and help me with the chairs.” Maya smirks.  
  
“Yes, Ma’am.” Josh gives her a solemn two-finger salute to which Maya responds with a dry cleaning cloth flying in his direction. His instincts tell him to duck and he does, just in time before the cloth could make contact with his face. He straightens himself and picks up the makeshift-flying projectile, “This – is absolutely uncalled for.”  
  
“That –” Maya responds with her own zeal of huff, “is for preventing me to quickly close and go home. Riley and Mrs. Matthews will be here in 30 minutes. Now get to it, Boing.”  
  
“You’re rather violent when you’re eager to go home.” He teases, but begins on his assigned task all the same.  
  
“Oh this is nothing compared to my full competence of violence.” Maya responds with a glint of mischievousness in her eyes. “You’ve merely crossed the beginner’s threshold, I’ll be sure to straighten you out.”  
  
He laughs. “Watched The Godfather much?”  
  
“Only all three of them.”  
  
Josh gives Maya an impressed look. “What exactly are your favorite movies?”  
  
A roguish smirk appears on her features. “Inception. Braveheart. The Dark Knight. Black Hawk Down.”  
  
“I personally prefer The Dark Knight Rises. Inception makes my list too.”  
  
“Aren’t you going to question the kind of movies that I enjoy? Something along the lines of them being an inappropriate taste for a girl?”  
  
Chuckling, Josh shakes his head. “I don’t believe that there are movies suited only for a specific gender’s preference, and not. Movies are meant to be enjoyed after all.” He catches the appreciative smile on her lips at his answer. “Besides, I have a feeling you’re not going to change your preference even if I said they are inapt for you.”  
  
“No doubt about it.” She affirms with a definitive nod.  
  
Josh is in fact blown away with admiration for the high school freshman and her lack of bother for the typical stereotypes – her self-confidence and bold willingness to go against the tide tell him that she is definitely a force to be reckoned with, and he is convinced that Maya Hart is going to change the world.  
  
“Any other movies?” He prompts.  
  
“The Perks of Being a Wallflower. Coraline and Mulan for animation,” Maya pauses for a moment as if considering if she’s missed out a title, “and probably 50/50.”  
  
Josh quirks an eyebrow. “I’m taking it that a particular actor who is in two of your mentioned movies is quite likely to be your favorite.”  
  
Maya grins. “I’ve got to admit, you have a tough competition.”  
  
Josh places up the last of the chairs and aims a smirk in her direction. “Lucky for me, he’s married.”  
  
“Unlucky for you, he has a British accent.” She counters playfully. “That gives him bonus points.”  
  
“I was referring to Joseph Gordon-Levitt,” Josh looks aghast now, “not Tom Hardy. How am I going to compete with him?” He feigns a look of despair.  
  
Maya snorts. “Of course I’m referring to the former and not the latter, besides – you actually hold up pretty well as you are.” Her last words are said with a faint rosy hue at her cheeks and it doesn’t go unnoticed by Josh. She hands a broom to Josh and rearranges the books scattered around. “So what are _your_ favorite movies?” Maya says quickly, redirecting the attention onto him instead.  
  
“Well, the ones I would always give in to would be all three movies of Back to the Future, anything of Morgan Freeman’s, The King’s Speech, and for something current – Now You See Me.”  
  
“Any guilty pleasures?”  
  
“Captain America: The First Avenger.”  
  
“A comic adaptation, that’s something different from the rest.” Maya observes.  
  
“It’s the elements of the human spirit contained in the movie – perseverance, loyalty and conviction.” Josh explains as he looks up from the sweeping.  
  
“I’ve watched it once with Riley and Farkle.”  
  
“What did you think of it?”  
  
“Steve Rogers is a martyr, true strength is actually measured by the heart, and, almost is never enough to the real deal.”  
  
Josh smiles in understanding. “Peggy and Steve?”  
  
“Could have been, should have been – their almost was heartbreaking.” She admits.  
  
“I cried with the ending.” Josh confesses. Maya lifts her gaze to him and he shrugs, not minding the admission.  
  
“I did cry too.” She answers softly.  
  
Feeling the sudden dip of emotions in the room, Josh takes out his iPhone and makes a few tap on the screen. A lilting yet classy piano tune fills the café and he smiles when Maya shoots him a bewildered look. Josh places the phone on a table and walks up to her, offering his hand to her.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“Well, I think I might, since this is all almost over – do a little dancing. Would you like to dance with me?”  
  
Smiling as she recognizes the reference, Maya replies, “That depends – if it’s the right partner.”  
  
Josh releases a breathy, almost nervous, chuckle. He finds it hard to contain the smile growing on his face because he is beyond ecstatic to know that she is familiar with the significance of the invite and her response. He gives her a warm smile as she places her hand in his and allows him to lead her steps alongside the popular 1920s love song that has been recorded plenty of times by iconic jazz artistes, and one that Josh finds befitting as the moment’s soundtrack.  
  
Josh looks down at the manner in which her hands fit right into his own and when he averts his gaze to return to Maya’s blue orbs, he realizes that Maya had been observing him, the soft smile on her face is a giveaway. Giving her a crooked grin, Josh asks, “Something on your mind?”  
  
“The right partner.” She says without any further explanation but he understands all the same.


	4. Phone Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Maya?”
> 
> “Yeah?”
> 
> “It’s always good to hear your voice. That’s pretty much all I need.”

Maya meddles with her phone for a few seconds, allowing her fingers to trace the metallic edges and onto the screen–she gives it a brief tap and the sight of the lit screen makes her smile. She does however, mentally berate herself for having such a palpable yet natural reaction when it comes to anything related to _him_ , and in the present–it’s the sight of his name on her list of contacts. She bites the insides of her cheeks and then releases them, making a small pout of deliberation.  
  
They hadn’t seen each other for weeks since the last, and Maya knows that while she isn’t one to be needy, she does care about how he is–she just wants to know how his day went, how college life is treating him, and if he is doing okay. Maya is aware that he drops by the Matthews’ home for laundry and sometimes dinner too, and that he takes Auggie out for uncle-nephew bonding on some Sunday afternoons, but she’s not always around during those times. Part of their long game is being out there, embracing life and its adventures of the present–and Maya is holding up her end of the deal pretty well. She gladly places herself out in the world with Riley by her side, and if anyone asks, Maya can readily admit that high school is a massive rollercoaster experience and there are days when she holds on tightly to the handlebars but for the most of it, she lets go and enjoys the ride.  
  
“Hey, Maya.” Jolted out of her thoughts, Maya looks down to her phone at the sudden, faint but very familiar male voice. She quickly presses the speaker option, and her name in his voice fills her room. “Maya?” The voice sounds amused, though she also detects a hint of anxiety.  
  
“Josh–hi!”  
  
“Is everything okay with you?” While Josh may have found her to be with the greatest capacity for love, Maya thinks Josh has the most magnanimous heart where he always puts others first.  
  
“Yes. Completely. Absolutely.” The words are rushed as she wants to ease the worry laced in his tone. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realized I had clicked on the call button. I’m okay.” Maya hears a soft sigh of relief from the other end and she bites back her lower lip with the little cartwheel that her heart is making–undeniably, she is pleased to know that he cares so much, although she does feel a twinge of guilt to bring on unnecessary discomfort for him.  
  
A chuckle reaches her ears. “That’s alright, Maya.”  
  
“Did I catch you at a bad time?”  
  
“No,” she hears a few of clicks of the keyboard, “I’m just finishing up a paper. I’m putting you on speaker mode if you don’t mind.”  
  
“I can just call later or another day, or–”  
  
“You don’t have to, really.” Josh interrupts gently.  
  
“So, what’s going on with you?”  
  
“Classes, assignments, people, soccer games, parties, and then same routine all over again.”  
  
“Sounds exciting, Mr. Popular.” Maya teases.  
  
“I try.” He jests. “The second one takes most of my waking hours though. The amount of research and reading I have to do are astounding. Then again, it’s a sacrifice to deal with when you’re the best student of the class.”  
  
She snickers at his preening. “Aiming for the dean’s list much?”  
  
“I’d like to think I’d be worthy of the _summa cum laude_ honors as well.”  
  
“Ah. Yes, the overachievers.” She rolls her eyes. “Please tell me you don’t collect and keep tabs on your A's as well.”  
  
It’s Josh’s turn to laugh now. “I do.” He declares without a hint of embarrassment. “It’s my treasure trove of intellect.” He jokes. “But in truth,” his voice takes on a resignedly honest note, “I prefer the alone time to the social affairs of a college life. I like being kept occupied and hanging out with my friends, but sometimes it does get overwhelming and I’d think I’m going to crack.”  
  
“It’s that chaotic?” She remembers Josh’s rant during their search for Riley’s childhood teddy bear.  
  
“Enough that sometimes I wonder if I should take up on Cory and Topanga’s offer to just move in with them. Dealing with people and the emotions that come with them, sometimes there’s this need to be cautious as well, you don’t want to offend but you don’t want to be submissive all the time either.”  
  
“People change people.”  
  
“Sounds like Cory.” Josh answers.  
  
“So why don’t you?”  
  
“Sound like Cory? Are you sure you want me to?”  
  
Maya snorts. “Not that, you goof.”  
  
He chuckles. “People change people–but it also depends if the opposite side wants to change too, consciously or otherwise. If they don’t, I can’t force them to because that wouldn’t be fair either, and that’s where it gets a bit conflicted.”  
  
“Well, if there’s anyone I know who can hold it altogether even if the universe is pelting spitballs of insanity, it’s you, Josh. Like you’ve said before, you observe–and I think it allows you to adapt to what’s around you. You _thrive_ in any situation because you are always willing to take a chance in people and things. That’s why you are still where you are right now.”  
  
“Is that what you see in me, Maya?”  
  
“It’s what I know about you.” She answers honestly.  
  
“Have you been observing me too?” He says with a smile in his voice.  
  
“Maybe. Not all that much. Just every now and then.” She says coolly, despite the grin on her face.  
  
Josh laughs again, and it causes her grin to widen. “Thanks, Maya. Your words mean a lot to me.”  
  
“Happy to be of help.” An idea crosses her mind and she leans over to her bed, grabbing her laptop, and makes silent taps and moves across its touchpad.  
  
“I guess it’s my turn to ask–what’s new with you?”  
  
“As always, the usual of almost every high school experience. I did however, scored another A for Spanish and Señora Feinstein-Chang mentioned that if I keep this up, this would be my final grade for the year.”  
  
“That’s great! I’m proud of you, Maya.” Maya wonders how it is possible for one’s voice to emit so much enthusiasm and pride like Josh’s does, even across the phone lines of sound waves and electronic signals. “And–Zay?”  
  
“We’re still good friends, enjoying each other’s company. We figured out that we like spending time with each other, but he also realizes that there’s no need to put a romantic connotation to it. We’ve talked about it, and I guess Zay felt left out when Lucas started dating Riley.”  
  
“Zay’s a great guy, and he’s really mature with his emotions. It could be his method of dealing, not wanting to be the third wheel and all, but he was also thoughtful enough to consider how you’d have felt about sharing Riley with Lucas.” Josh says. “I was impressed that he cares so much about you.”  
  
“You’re okay with that?” Maya asks, in a mixture of wonder and amusement.  
  
“Anyone who places you first is someone I’m grateful that you have around you.” His voice drips with heartfelt emotions. “Don’t hold back because of me, or our someday, Maya. The canvas of your life is meant for so much more than that.”  
  
“Thank you, Josh.” Maya stands by her impression of him as the one with the most generous and thoughtful of hearts, even if he doesn’t realize it; Josh is the one who is placing her first, before himself. “Speaking of canvases, I’ve been selected to represent our high school for a district competition and I’ll be submitting a piece of my artwork tomorrow.” Maya knits her eyebrows, scrunching her face a little. “Fingers crossed that it at least gets through the shortlist.” She exhales sharply.  
  
“Maya,” Josh begins, “What I know about you and your art, it’s inspiring. You draw with your whole heart, and you color the world with your own strokes of paint to make it uniquely your own.”  
  
Flattered, but also suspicious, Maya asks, “Just how often have you seen my artwork?”  
  
“Uh– ”, a few seconds of silence pass before Josh speaks up again, sounding sheepish, “I may have been exposed to it, once or twice, a few times.”  
  
“Since when?” Maya exclaims in surprise.  
  
“Maya, you do know that we Matthews are really close and we share almost everything that means something to us?”  
  
“Including my art?”  
  
“ _Especially_ your art.” She hears the smile in his voice. “You may not know it, but Maya, your artworks hold a special spot in the Matthews’ homes.”  
  
“Homes?” She had always known Riley kept the purple cat painting she did during their early months of high school, while Topanga kept the one she did of the closed door that led to something beyond–but it had never occurred to her that one of her artworks actually resides in Philadelphia.  
  
A breathy laughter escapes Josh. “Yeah.” He answers nonchalantly. “Do you remember a pencil sketch you did of the city at night?”  
  
“I gave that to Mr. Matthews. It was one of the first drawings I did that I shared with someone else besides Riley and my mom.”  
  
“And he had it framed, which my dad then placed it together with all the other photos and pieces we have lined up along the stairway. It’s next to Shawn’s first poem, by the way.” Feeling as if her breath has been knocked out of her lungs, Maya finds herself at loss for words. “Your artwork is loved,” He continues, frank and indisputable, “no matter what any panel of judges say–your art matters, at least to us. To me.”  
  
“Wow.” Her response leaves her lips in a near whisper. Josh’s admission carries the unspoken promise that he will always be there to lead her through the shadows of doubt, and being the constellation in the midst of her hesitations and obscurity. Maya inwardly marvels at how much Josh actually knows, and cares, about her–yet he doesn’t reveal it all at once and lets them be little pieces of puzzle for her to discover.  
  
Maya stills and she suddenly understands that this is what he had also meant by the long game–it’s about discovering and understanding each other, before they jump into a relationship on the basis of attraction alone.  
  
Blue orbs scan the list on her laptop screen and she smiles as she clicks on the ‘send’ option.  
  
“J. Matthews’ Motivation Rotation.” Josh suddenly reads with an amused tone. The sound of his mirthful pleasure follows right after. “You made a Spotify playlist for me?”  
  
“That’s my way of saying thank you, and in return, whenever you need that voice, or voices in this case, of encouragement, there you have it.” Maya explains. She can hear the clicking of the mouse and she guesses that Josh is scrolling through the digital playlist. The familiar sounds of one of her favorite songs from a band play in the background, and Maya grins.  
  
“Maya?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“It’s always good to hear your voice. That’s pretty much all I need.”  
  
Maya beams at her phone. “Likewise.”


	5. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s amazing, but what you’ve just said was parallel to what Shawn said. Life is right here with them, with my family–and it included him, the greatest family there is just waiting for me. And that they can’t wait to watch me grow, change and make great memories together.”
> 
> Surprise colors her features. “Shawn said all that?”
> 
> “Just like you did.”

Josh rushes out of the 68th Street subway and onto the streets, dexterously avoiding others pedestrians in his urgency to reach to the hospital.  
  
He had been at his university dorm, just about to leave for a late Saturday lunch when he received a call that came from Zay’s phone. Naturally, he raised an eyebrow out of dubiousness but answered the call almost immediately with a cheerful hello in greeting–that was until he heard Maya’s skittish voice on the other end of the line.  
  
“Josh, I need your help. Zay’s in severe pain and I called for medical help, and we’re at the hospital now and he is being rushed to the emergency department, but I can’t get through his parents or even Lucas, and I don’t know what to do. Riley’s with Farkle and Smackle on a visit to the Smithsonian and they are not picking up their phones either, I think they are still in that science talk and probably turned off their phones.” The rambling of words came out at such a rapid pace for a single breath that Josh was already grabbing his wallet and dorm keys. “I can’t sign off on anything and I’m not even sure what’s wrong with him. The only thing I could make out in my limited comprehension of medical vocabulary were swelling and possible surgery.”  
  
“Calm down, Maya. Just breathe easy for a moment.” Josh said he hurried down the hallway towards the exit as he both comprehended Maya’s words and formulated the new route in his mind. “Which hospital are you at? I’m coming over right now.”  
  
Once he had the name of the hospital, Josh promptly selected the subway route and kept Maya on the phone with him as he calmly led her through the usual hospital procedures. He even asked a few specifics on Zay’s condition, and when he was sure enough–he told her that it was in all probability a case of appendicitis, which was nothing too severe so as long as it wasn’t perforated.  
  
The university student effectively halves the time it takes for one to walk from the subway to the hospital by running, and immediately heads for the reception counter at the emergency department. Josh barely manages a tight smile at the nurse on duty before he hears his name down the hallway; recognizing the voice from anywhere, he turns around to see Maya.  
  
“Maya.” He breathes out, feeling immense relief rushing out of his lungs upon the sight of her – even though she isn’t the one in any physical harm. He excuses himself from the nurse as Maya makes her way over to him. “How’s Zay?”  
  
“It’s appendicitis, like you’ve said. There’s no rupture yet so they just need to remove the appendix. They are taking him in for surgery in 30 minutes–we managed to get a hold of his mom on the phone for the consent. Zay’s going to be okay.”  
  
“Are you okay?” He gently asked as he held her forearms, getting Maya to look at him. His gaze swiftly searches for any signs of distress and satisfied with her nod of affirmation, he pulls her into his arms.  
  
Maya gladly delves into the comfort of Josh’s warmth as she buries her face into his shoulder, taking in the familiar scent and sensation as her trembling heartbeats steadies its pace. She takes in a few deep breaths as she feels Josh’s right hand making small, soothing circling motions near her tensed shoulders; she is inwardly grateful that he understands and knows what she is feeling without calling her out on it.  
  
“I’d have called Mr. Matthews but I know he’s having one of those rare Saturdays where he gets off time to go on a date with Mrs. Matthews. And Shawn is out of state, my mom’s working–”  
  
“It’s alright that you called me.” He says, interjecting her words with a kind smile as he pulls away from the hug. “I’m glad you did.”  
  
Maya disentangles herself completely from Josh, giving him a gentle nudge. “I’m okay if there’s somewhere you need to be on a Saturday afternoon. I’ll be here to wait for Zay, and for the rest to get here.”  
  
Furrows in his brow appear and Josh smirks, “Why would I want to give up a Saturday afternoon with you?”  
  
Maya bites back the goofy grin that’s threatening to spill with Josh’s words. “I’m not complaining if you want to stay.” She gives a nonchalant shrug. “Any idea how long the surgery will be?”  
  
“Including the prep, probably about two hours, but Zay may be a bit dazed from the anesthesia so I’d give him another hour before we can visit him at the ward.” Noticing that they are standing the midst of the hallway and obstructing the medic traffic, Josh leads Maya to one of the waiting chairs.  
  
“I guess Riley and the rest would be here by then.” Maya muses as she takes a seat. “Probably we could get him soup or something.”  
  
“Actually, broth would be a better idea.” Josh explains. “Zay will only be allowed clear liquids before he can move on to soft and bland foods if the doctors are satisfied with his recovery condition.”  
  
Maya makes a face. “So, no pizza?”  
  
Josh chuckles. “No, pizza.” He wryly confirms.  
  
“Darn it, and here I was hoping we could still get pizza like we’ve planned.”  
  
Amused and intrigued, Josh asks, “Where were the both of you when this happened?”  
  
“MoMA.” Maya answers. “We had just finished visiting the exhibits and were about to leave for pizza when Zay’s stomach pain just doubled. He brushed it off this morning, thinking it was just regular hunger pangs.”  
  
Josh’s eyebrows shot up as the realization clicks in his mind. A teasing wolfish grin, one so wide that Maya narrows her gaze in suspicion, appears on his features. “Were you on a date?”  
  
Maya’s lips part for a second and she closes it, her gaze averts, and Josh continues grinning as he observes her search for an answer. “It was–somewhat, close, almost, but not quite either.”  
  
“Maya, it’s okay,” he reassures, “I’m not going to go in there and haul Zay out.”  
  
“You’re not?”  
  
“The guy’s in surgery. I have the decency to at least wait until the doctors are done and he’s out of emergency room.” Josh deadpans.  
  
Maya immediately erupts into laughter at his words and mock solemnity, and Josh follows her trail of mirth. “Just putting it out there for the record,” she says when she catches her breath, “it’s the first time Zay and I went out together on a purpose by ourselves, without being chaperones for Riley and Lucas, or in a group outing.”  
  
“Thank you for being honest with me.”  
  
The gaze in his blue orbs lets Maya know that he sincerely means it and she beams; the tingling feeling of fireworks sets off within her as she meets his eyes and finds herself being wordlessly reassured that their feelings for each other are as evident as it had always been. Just as Maya is about to respond, a loud and rather vicious growl is heard, and she looks down at her stomach before looking to Josh again. His eyes widen in surprise and Maya simply grins unabashedly, “Yeah. That’s the calling of the famished Maya Hart. You need to feed me.”  
  
Josh smothers his laugh with his hand, as if out of politeness for her inevitable hunger, and stands up. “Maya.” He begins.  
  
“Josh.”  
  
He offers his free hand to her, “May I have the honor of being the stand-in for your should-have-been date?”  
  
Grinning, Maya takes his hand into hers and stands. “What do you have in mind?”  
  
“Well, I’d like to feed the ogre that’s about to claw at my head if it doesn’t get food within the next few minutes.”  
  
“That’d be perfect,” Maya says slowly, “but if you don’t mind – can we grab something that’s quick and convenient, because I don’t want to be away for too long in case the doctor needs us. And I want to be here when Zay’s surgery is done.”  
  
Tenderness illumines Josh’s expression. “See, this is what I meant with your heart’s propensity to love. You care so much, and without hesitation. It’s admirable.”  
  
Maya shifts her gaze, hiding the rising blush in her cheeks, yet feeling incredibly appreciative at his observation.  
  
“Come on, we’ll be back with plenty of time.”  
  
Maya follows Josh’s lead and tries not to let her thundering heart leap out because of the contact between their clasped hands. Just as she wonders if Josh notices that he is still holding onto her hand–considering he had a history of overlooking their hand-holding; much to her surprise, his fingers smoothly intertwine with her own. Maya looks at Josh but his gaze is fixed ahead, though the upward curve of his lips is a giveaway.  
  
“What were you doing before I called?” Maya asks conversationally.  
  
“I was just done with my assignment and was about to head for lunch myself.”  
  
“All alone?” She scrunches her face. “You loner.”  
  
“I would have invited Andrew and the guys if you hadn’t called.” He answers, almost defensively.  
  
“I got in the way of a testosterone bonding session?”  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ll try not to tell Andrew that you did.” Josh smirks. Maya rolls her eyes in response. Josh leads her into the elevator and as he is about to select the buttons, something catches his eye and his fingers halt in their movement for a brief second before Josh shakes it off and presses for his choice floor.  
  
From the reflection in the mirrors of the lift, Maya catches the visage of a sudden pensive look crossing Josh’s features. A question lingers at the edge of her tongue but she holds it back. Silence befalls on them even as they step out onto their intended floor and walk down the hallways. Maya doesn’t pry, knowing that Josh would tell her what’s on his mind when he is ready.  
  
“Here we are.” Josh suddenly says, stopping and turning Maya around, “I hope you don’t mind the choice. It’s the fastest option as compared to the crowded café.” He says diffidently.  
  
The high school student tries hard not to laugh at the sight that greets her. “I like that there are plenty of options.” She replies with a careless gesture of her free hand, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
“We even have choices for dessert.” Josh offers.  
  
“I know, it’s so wonderful that I don’t what to choose,” Maya gushes, unable to control her mirth. She scans the row of vending machines before her. “I’ll have the turkey wrap, Oreos, a pack of those Cheetos,” she points out almost excitedly, “and for dessert – Hershey’s peanut butter cups. Oh, and a bottle of orange juice.”  
  
Josh is already chuckling as he lets go of her hand and withdraws his wallet from the back of his jeans. “As all dates should go, this would be my treat.”  
  
“I appreciate the chivalry.” She meets Josh’s playful grin with one of her own. Maya lets Josh do all the selection and buying as she settles into one of the empty chairs opposite the row vending machines. Humming a little tune, she watches with amusement as Josh deftly balances the snacks and drinks. She thinks of how unconventional this afternoon is turning out, but finds nothing to protest–in fact, her heart emits sparks of contentment with the unexpected time she gets to spend with Josh, and the ingenuity on his part with their supposed ‘date’.  
  
“Here you go,” Josh says as he hands her the Oreos and wrap, before placing her other selected choices on the seat next to him.  
  
Maya offers her thanks and opens the pack of Oreos first. Beside her, Josh takes a sip of hot coffee. A comfortable silence fills the air between them again. Seconds tick into a minute before she finally sneaks a glance at the boy beside her and to her surprise, blue eyes meet her own.  
  
“The hospital brings on some mixed feelings for me.” Josh starts. Maya waits patiently for him to continue. “I’ve heard the stories from my parents, Cory, Topanga, Eric, Morgan–and even Shawn. I was born prematurely at 7 and half months, and apparently, with a respiratory infection.” Josh takes a deep breath. “I was administered with various antibiotics until the point where there was nothing more they could give, and it was up to me and my immune system to fight for my life. I don’t know how close I was to the edge, and it frightens me to know that I’ve been so close to losing all of this–everything I’ve known in the 18 years of my life.”  
  
Maya suddenly understands why Josh had hesitated at the elevator; the sight of the neonatology department had brought on the sudden jog of memory for him. What astounded her most however is getting to know of Josh’s difficult beginnings as a baby. She bites down on her lower lip.  
  
“I don’t have a memory of it, but I was told that it was also how I got my middle name, Gabriel.”  
  
“He who God protects.” Maya says softly. “It’s a reminder.” Josh looks at her questioningly and Maya offers a soft gleam of hopefulness in her lips. “That you are blessed and you are always loved by everyone. Life is right here with your family and friends, where you are meant to be. You’ll never be alone and you’ll always have chances to make these great memories even if life gave you a wobbly start. You turned out just fine, and you’re here now.”  
  
“Apparently almost everyone came to see me in the ICU. They had their monologues with me, and Shawn remembered his.”  
  
“What did he say to you?”  
  
Fondness radiate from Josh’s blue orbs as he explains. “It’s amazing, but what you’ve just said was parallel to what Shawn said. Life is right here with them, with my family–and it included him, the greatest family there is just waiting for me. And that they can’t wait to watch me grow, change, and make great memories together.”  
  
Surprise colors her features. “Shawn said all that?”  
  
“Just like you did.”  
  
“I’m sorry I got you to come down here though–you didn’t really need to relive that memory of your childhood.”  
  
Josh turns around completely to face Maya. “No, I’m glad I’m here. This allows us to give you another piece of me.”  
  
Maya finds herself almost at loss for words.  She swallows the lump of sniffles that she feels creeping up on her. Here she is learning about Joshua Matthews, because he wants her to–and she knows it’s because he cares enough to let her in. She finds Josh’s hand and watches as his thumb gently brushes the skin at the back of her own hand.  
  
“I look forward to grow, change, and make great memories with you too, Maya Hart.”  
  
An unconscious smile creeps around her lips and Maya is tempted to throw her arms around Josh and tackle him with a hug, but she settles for a nod. “I’ll be here. Always.”


	6. Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m always going to be nervous around you. I hold my breath whenever you walk into the room.” 
> 
> “Are you sure that’s not you trying to asphyxiate yourself with the tie?”

Joshua Matthews looks at his reflection in the mirror and he grimaces. The two-piece suit is tailored to fit his physique, and everything on him is prim and proper to a crisp look, down to the cufflinks that Riley gave him for his last birthday – all except for the tie hanging loose around the white collar of his shirt. For a moment, the youngest Matthews brother contemplates removing the thin fabric and forgoing it, but he knows better on the propriety of a formal event, especially if said formal event is his sister-in-law’s dinner party celebration for making senior partner at the law firm.  
  
Sighing, Josh reaches to the navy blue fabric for his sixth attempt.  
  
The college student is capable of living on his own, doing the laundry, memorizing a whole textbook of history dates and events, running laps on the basketball court and continuing immediately with a 100-free throws practice, and even baking a perfect soufflé – but is hopeless when it comes to tying the perfect knot with a thin fabric. Every time he needed to have one, it was Alan or Amy, or even Morgan, to his rescue. Morgan was always his last resort, considering she took great pleasure in questioning his tying abilities between a necktie and his shoelaces.  
  
A grunt escapes him when he notices the oddity of the knot’s shape and how one end of the tie is sticking out in an awkward placement. He tugs at the knot in frustration.  
  
“Woah, don’t asphyxiate yourself there.”  
  
Blue eyes immediately lift themselves to the mirror and despite his current state of annoyance, Josh’s lips curve into a welcoming smile at the sight that greets him.  
  
“Hey.” Maya grins, her eyes lighting up with a mischievous sparkle. “How you doin’?”  
  
Josh cracks a laugh at her imitation of the well-loved Friends’ character. He turns around and gives her a helpless shrug with a glance down at his tie.  
  
“Ties and I don’t get along very well. Either one of us gets strangled in the end.”  
  
“I can see that.” She smirks, giving him an all-knowing look before walking over.  
  
He notices the blue cocktail dress and black heels Maya have on and he unknowingly clues her in on how mesmerizing he finds her with the wide smile that’s touching his lips and his gaze softening in wordless enchantment at the sight of the high school student.  
  
She stops right in front of him and gestures to the knot near his neck. “May I?”  
  
“Be my guest.”  
  
“I’m not good at tying a tie when it’s on someone, so –” her fingers reach for his tie and he almost trembles at the unexpected touch of skin against skin, “I’ll need to have this to myself.” She loosens the fabric and proceeds to wrap it around her own neck.  
  
Josh watches with interest in the way Maya adeptly fiddles with the tie and forms a perfect half Windsor knot.  
  
“Where did you learn to do that?” He asks with amazement.  
  
“I've watched Mrs. Matthews done it for your brother whenever he needed a tie for school functions. Picked it up with regular observations. I didn’t know this deficiency runs in the family.” She teases.  
  
“Eric has it the worst.” Josh wryly answers.  
  
“I’m not judging.” Maya puts her hand up in feigned innocence.  
  
Josh rolls his eyes. “Your judgment in our lack of skills in tying a tie is severely permeating the air.”  
  
Maya laughs as she pulls the necktie off her. “I can’t help it if you can smell the judgment.”  
  
“It’s not that we have never tried, we did – but it just never stuck.”  
  
“But you can tie your shoelaces.”  
  
“That’s a very different concept altogether.”  
  
Maya scrunches her nose. “One side over and under the other, another side looping around the other.” She retorts. “You’re not trying hard enough, are you?”  
  
“Does almost jamming my trachea at the age of 12 counts?”  
  
“It’s called the windpipe.”  
  
“Colloquially.”  
  
“It’s the term we mere mortals like to use in everyday conversations.” Maya points out. “Who throws out trachea just like that?”  
  
“So says the girl who used asphyxiate instead of strangle.”  
  
“I like to think I was trying to impress.”  
  
He smirks. “You did impress me.”  
  
“I did?”  
  
“I just said so – and no,” his blue orbs revel in amusement, “I will not repeat it 50 times, or to say it in French.”  
  
“In Spanish?” She asks hopefully.  
  
Josh raises an eyebrow, “Aren’t you better in Spanish than I am?”  
  
“It would sound different coming from you.” Maya playfully argues.  
  
“I’m not going to speak Spanish just so you, a profoundly eloquent speaker, can make fun of my intonation.”  
  
“I will not.” Maya brazenly answers, though the grin on her face lets on to her true intention. “Come on, just say it once. In Spanish. Or French.”  
  
Biting his lower lip to keep his mirth from spilling, Josh hesitates for a moment. He can’t help but to cave in to Maya’s eager gaze. Without a blink of the eye, Josh nonchalantly repeats his words in glib Spanish, and then French. Her excited look gradually colors into one of surprise and Josh suddenly feels uncertain as he tries to read into her expression.  
  
“Maya?” Josh prompts.  
  
“I never knew you speak both languages fluently.” She finally finds her voice. “That was – wow.”  
  
“I didn’t mean to hide it from you. It just never came up.”  
  
A sudden punch on his shoulder startles him and Josh shoots a look of bewilderment at Maya. “You could’ve said in French for all those words you told me at Mount Sun Lodge.”  
  
Chuckling, Josh reaches to the back of his neck. “Maya – you have no idea how nervous I was back then. Rather than butterflies, I had giant moths flipping my insides out. I could barely verbalize my thoughts in English, much lesser for a second language.”  
  
“Why were you nervous?”  
  
“That I was revealing my feelings in the context?”  
  
Maya shakes her head and a shy smile crosses her features, “You don’t have to be nervous around me, Josh. I’m not any better with my nut-job self. You’ve seen how I falter in my composure when it comes to you – I turn into a puddle of giggles and hearts.”  
  
Taking a deep breath in, Josh softly smiles as he reveals his next words, “I’m always going to be nervous around you. I hold my breath whenever you walk into the room.”  
  
“Are you sure that’s not you trying to asphyxiate yourself with the tie?” She jokes, easing up the heartfelt anxiety of trembling hearts and quiet yearnings between them, and he laughs again.  
  
 Josh raises an eyebrow, “Speaking of which, weren’t we arguing about neckties?”  
  
“I didn’t even know we were arguing.”  
  
“It sounded like we were.”  
  
“Like an old married couple.” Maya off-handedly says as she stands on the tip of her toes, despite her heels, to loop the now-ready tie over Josh’s head and down to his shirt's collar.  
  
She stills for a moment at the closeness between them and Josh offers her a reassuring smile. His hands reach to hers; gently prompting Maya to continue in her actions as he watches the soft glowing blush rising to her cheeks and the edges of her ears. His heartbeats are racing and he thinks that she may notice considering her hand is so close to his chest where his heart unabashedly betrays him on the spellbinding smitten effect she has on him.  
  
Maya mirrors the curve of his lips and buttons the collar before tightening the knot of the tie. Giving it a gentle pat once, Maya let her fingers linger a moment longer on the fabric and under the warmth of Josh’s before tugging them away.  
  
Josh clears his throat and turns around to look at himself in the mirror. A memory jogs down and he suddenly grins. Maya looks at him in the reflection with suspicion.  
  
“You once declared I was your husband.”  
  
An impish grin appears at her lips. “Family game night.” She affirms. “But Josh?”  
  
He looks at her in the mirror, quietly safekeeping the memory of Maya standing beside him in his mental scrapbook of his moments with her.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“It’s ‘am’. There’s no past tense.” She winks and turns around, quickly leaving the room, and Josh is left to himself – and the goofy grin etched on his features.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading, and also for the kind comments. Been away for a bit, but hopefully this will keep up this time around. Happy new year to all :)


	7. Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Impressed, much?”
> 
> “If you keep this up, I think I’ll end up worshipping the ground you walk on.” He jokes.

Nudging with her chin at the strap of her satchel, Maya is hardly looking at where she is walking. Her arms are laden with books, including her sketchbook, and with her cell phone ringing somewhere in the depths of her bag, the high school student is in a combination of distraction and frantic as she fumbles with her balance. She hopes hard that gravity isn’t looking forward to greet her in the face today.

A book slips from the little tower of printed materials and Maya groans aloud. Her phone stops ringing and just as Maya thinks she can focus on retrieving her book, the music begins again to signal an incoming call. She looks from the fallen book to her satchel and back again – right at the very moment a hand reaches out for her book.

“Hey –” the protest pauses midway at her lips when Maya realizes who the hand belongs to. “Josh.” She breathes out.

“Hello to you too, Maya.” The voice is mostly amused, tinged with a mixed note of affection and pleasure. Blue eyes colored in unspoken rapture meets Maya’s gaze.

She resists the flutters of delight within her and strains to keep her heartbeats steady. Knowing that Josh is probably just as glad to unexpectedly bump into her in the middle of the day in the midst of the streets of New York is more than enough to churn her insides into a blissful mess of giddy euphoria.

“Are you – trying to break your arms?” He jests with a mischievous curl of his lips.

“Just because I’m vertically-challenged, it doesn’t mean I can’t manage the heavy stuff.” She defends.

The NYU student makes a contemplative expression. “I don’t suppose I should offer my help with those books then.”

“But I don’t want to deny you of your chivalry either.” Maya smirks.

A chuckle escapes Josh at her quick quip. “Well, I guess I should not reject your indulgence for my gallantry. With that said–”, Josh reaches over and cheerfully transfers the tower of books to his arms instead.

“Thank you.” Maya says in relief, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear as her other free hand reaches into her satchel and pulls out the annoyingly shrill piece of technology. She checks the screen and sees two missed calls and a text message from Riley. “Do you mind if I send a response to Riley?”

Josh good-naturedly shrugs. “I’m here to serve at your wish.”

Maya almost rolls her eyes at his words but decides against it and proceeds with composing a reply to her best friend. “Riley is meeting me at the café. We’re supposed to study together before dinner.” She explains without looking away from the screen of her phone.

“And all these books are for research?” Josh asks with interest as he takes a quick glance at the titles. He also notices her sketchbook right at the bottom of the stack.

“Art History. Just prepping for it.”

“You don’t take that till next year.” Josh curiously answers.

“Yes.” Maya says, finally looking up from her finished text. “But I found all these books in the library and they are intriguing. Besides, I need a distraction from algebra.”

“So you decided to study on your own accord.”

“It wouldn’t hurt to be prepared. Especially since it’s something I’m really keen on, and there’s always so much to digest to keep my attention span.”

“But this is really a lot of books, Maya.” He looks at the stack again, noting the seven books. “Are you sure you’re not placing unnecessary pressure on yourself?”

Maya offers him a grateful smile, recognizing his question is worded in genuine concern rather than a mortifying beckon of her bookish abilities. “I believe when you’re really interested in something – you should go all out for it. That’s what a passion is, right? Dreams are made into ambitions because of a passion that we pursue. Sometimes it’s for a greater good, sometimes for our individual satisfaction, but either way, they place a meaning to our days.”

Josh looks at Maya with admiration written on his features.

“What?” Maya asks, suddenly feeling self-conscious. “Did I just say something really stupid?”

He quickly shakes his head. “That’s a really well-established thought. I’m impressed.”

“I seem to be on a roll here lately, I keep making good impressions on you.” Josh chuckles again, hiding his face slightly as if in embarrassment at being caught with his transparent feelings.

His laughing blue eyes took a few seconds to finally meet Maya’s gaze again. “You are amazing, that much I’m sure of.”

Maya beams, taking a step back and holding her grin in place with a bite of her lower lip so she doesn’t end up revealing too much of the sparks of happiness coursing through her. She holds her hands out, intending to retrieve half of the stack from him, but before the question can leave her lips a sudden catcall is heard and she instinctively looks around – blue orbs turning stormy at the undignified gesture of getting a person’s attention.

“Hey, your girlfriend’s pretty hot.”

A boy looking about her age, or a year older, gives a suggestive arch of his eyebrow to Josh as the former walks up from behind Maya. The other boy next to the newcomer loudly chuckles before proceeding to give a glance-over of Maya’s stature.

Maya bristles and a flaming retort forms at the edge of her tongue.

“Excuse me?” Josh suddenly says, stopping the two high school boys in their tracks. A muscle in his jaw twitched.

“Said your girl’s hot.” The leering stranger repeats.

“Hot.” Josh repeats, and Maya turns to look at him with a confound expression. “That’s really insulting.” Josh continues as he calmly steps up to the younger boy. His gaze is firm yet smoldering in silent fury. “Out of all the positive adjectives that exist in the extensive vocabulary of a language with over a millennium of age, you used ‘hot’ to describe this young lady with me. She’s more than just that.”

With a now narrowed gaze, Josh swiftly follows up with his next words in perfect composure. “She is imaginative with her thoughtful expressions of art, audacious to state her opinions and beliefs on what is right, intuitive and empathetic with her heart that is beyond the simple capacity of your shallow impressions, exuberant with her fortitude and drollery for what the world has to offer and she _sure_ is a force to be reckoned with. She is also gregarious with her infectious laughter and unadulterated delight, fiercely loyal to her loved ones, and undeniably more than the superfluous and indecorous adjective you just chose to describe her with your pretentious nature to undermine her worth.

“And while I may be the one with this verbal lashing, make no mistake that if she starts on you – her words will have you _scorched_ by her intrepid and fiery comebacks to shatter your appalling mentality.” Josh finishes.

“Do yourselves a favor and give everyone you meet a sense of respect, even if it’s a guy.” Maya finally speaks up. “It won’t emasculate you, and least of all enervate your mental aptitude.”

The boy who catcalled blanches and his friend nervously shuffles his feet, looking terribly uneasy and mortified. A few seconds pass before one of the boys mumbles an awkward apology and quickly shoves his friend to get going.

Maya turns to NYU student beside her. “Josh?”

He grounds his jaw, still staring at the boys. “I still can’t believe they just did that.”

“It’s okay. I’m fine.” She says, tugging at Josh’s jacket to reclaim his attention in hopes to calm him down. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah.” Josh offers a small smile. “Are you okay?” His gaze softens. “I’m sorry you had to deal with that.”

“Don’t be. I’m glad for what you’ve said on my behalf. Especially all those words that you used to describe me – thank you, Josh but you didn’t have to.”

He surprises her when he places her books down on the ground and tenderly reaches out for her hands. Maya watches at their fingers intertwine, almost shyly, and she peers at Josh – hoping to catch a hint of what he is feeling in the moment.

“I’m relieved that you don’t see yourself in the way they did.” Josh says. “And I mean what I said. You are always more and better than what anyone who tries to put you down says.”

A fine, thin veil of tears well up in the edges of Maya’s eyes. She realizes that he is still very much aware of the traces of her younger self – the insecure one who questioned if she was worth of any love or even deserved the slightest bit of goodness the universe has to offer.

“How do you hold all this selfless optimism within you, Josh?”

“I don’t. I borrow it from your strength.” He replies. “Despite everything that happened to you, all that you’ve gone through and yet you are still holding your ground against the crazy tides of the world – you are like a tree. Constant, purposeful and sublime. Just like what happened back there, you didn’t back down and instead, you delivered that astute comment. I’m the one who is inspired by you, Maya.”

Just like Riley, Josh is still fighting for her, and believing with all his heart of who she is capable to be – and he is never going to give up; he has enough hopefulness and confidence for the both of them.

She draws their entwined hands to her chest before placing a gentle kiss on the back of Josh’s hand and tucking them under her chin. “Thank you.” She softly says.

“Oh, and don’t think I didn’t notice the colossally descriptive terms you used too.” His eyes gleamed with amusement.

Maya lights up, “Impressed, much?”

“If you keep this up, I think I’ll end up worshipping the ground you walk on.” He jokes. Maya laughs and the gratification within her multiplies almost instantaneously when Josh pulls her close and mirrors her affectionate gesture with one of his own to the crown of her head. “There are so many words I can describe you with, Maya, but I’ll just settle with iridescent for now.”


	8. Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You cared about me that much?”
> 
> “I’ve never stopped.”

Staring fixedly is a bit much of a description of an action, but Josh knows that is what he is undoubtedly doing right now as he stands by the door that leads to Riley’s room, and the tiny gap between door and its frame provides him an audible range to the conversation inside. Josh’s gaze is stuck on a panel of the door as he listens in; the youngest Matthews’ brother hadn’t meant to but his curiosity and that _darn_ voice within the corners of his heart that tells him that he should _because it concerns her,_ and so he stayed by the door to make sure she’s okay. He knows Riley is, but he needs to know Maya is too.  
  
Their voices gradually fall to a muted tone and he can’t hear anything safe for the sounds of a shuffle of fabric. Josh unconsciously leans in, and that is the very moment that the door opens and he almost falls forward but his athletic reflexes swiftly hinder his date with gravity as his left hand catches balance by the door frame.  
  
“Hello, Uncle Josh.” Riley’s chirpy, and very much tickled, voice greets him. He manages a sheepish and apologetic look at his niece. Her bright eyes tell him that she knows why he is here, and they make a quick glance between him and the blonde girl behind her. “I guess I should go help with the choices for dinner.” Riley announces to none of them in particular. She turns to give Maya another hug and Josh smiles at the sight of the two as Riley murmurs of their ring power code and Maya replies without missing a beat.  
  
As soon as Riley is out of sight, Josh looks to Maya and the latter raises her eyebrows in question.  
  
“Can I come in?”  
  
“So as long as you keep the door open, Mr. Matthews won’t burst a blood vessel.”  
  
Josh chuckles and he follows Maya to the revered bay window. A familiar sensation fills him and he smiles to himself at the particular jog of memory as he sits down next to Maya. He is however careful this time around to ensure his hands are tucked safely away – he knows by firsthand experience on how tempting it is to cave in to the warmth of their intertwined fingers.  
  
“What do you want?” Maya drawls in the mischievous tone of hers.  
  
“I wanted to make sure you’re alright, after everything that has happened.” He answers honestly, looking at Maya in the eye. “I’m just guessing, but it’s probably rather overwhelming to take it all in at once.”  
  
Maya gives a small smile and he waits. He knows that she is formulating her feelings into valid, rational thoughts.  
  
“I’m glad that Riley’s staying.” Maya begins. “I’m more than thrilled that my best friend isn’t moving a whole ocean away, and Mrs. Matthews is just as happy with her decision to stay. I am – ” She pauses, looking at Josh with a brief look of uncertainty flashing in her blue eyes, “I’m nervous about Shawn being my dad. I mean, I love the fact that he’s my dad, I get to call him ‘Dad’, and my last name is going to be Hunter.”  
  
“But you are unsure if he will leave once he gets to know all of you.” Josh says softly.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Maya, how long has Shawn known you?”  
  
“About two years.”  
  
“In that period of time, have you ever been someone but yourself? Not counting the period where you were Riley because Shawn knew about that too.” Maya shakes her head. “Have you pretended to behave differently, that you like something else, or to have your beliefs disregarded for something you never would have thought of? Did you compromise your own principles?”  
  
“No.”  
  
He smiles. “Then what makes you think that Shawn hasn’t known you enough to love you as his own daughter? Maya, he has seen and heard of your adventures with Riley, the moments of your weakness, the times when your little rebellious heart decided to take over – and he still picked up those adoption papers. That means something.”  
  
“That he loves me, for me?” Maya whispers.  
  
Josh nods. “I’m pretty sure Shawn has shown his affection for you time and time again. He’s not going anywhere else, Maya, except to your sweet sixteen, your graduation, your art exhibitions, and wherever life takes you. He’ll be there.”  
  
He watches as Maya takes a deep breath and squares her shoulders as if letting his words sink in.  
  
“I’m going to make it worth his while. Dad’s not going to regret his decision.”  
  
The curve of his lips widens to a grin. “He’s not?”  
  
“He needs this as much as I do.” Maya says slowly with realization voicing her words. “Dad’s been searching for his safe place as much as I have been, mom’s his cornerstone now and I’m completing it for him.”  
  
Josh watches the girl before him with quiet approval coloring his features.  
  
“We are both of the same.” She continues, smiling now. “Riley has always known that. That’s why she had us talking to each other here, in this bay window, during the first Christmas he visited.”  
  
“Riley is a visionary and a believer.”  
  
“And you,” Maya’s gaze suddenly narrows, “you knew about this from day one too.”  
  
He laughs, holdings his hands up quickly. “Riley filled me in but I had nothing to do with it.”  
  
“No, but you were the one who looked up the adoption process, didn’t you?” Josh parts his lips to protest but Maya beats him to it as she soldiers on. “I saw the papers. They were scribbled with handwriting of notes in the margins. Handwriting that looks very much like yours.”  
  
Giving a nervous chuckle, Josh just shrugs in an attempt to pass off his nonchalance.  
  
Blue orbs look at him with marveled joy. “You cared about me that much?”  
  
A few seconds pass as Josh meets her gaze and decides to be honest with her. “I’ve never stopped.”  
  
“Since when?”  
  
He looks away with his attention shifting temporarily to the window, looking abashed and Maya detects a faint hue of red creeping at his neck. “That’s something I’ll tell you next time.”  
  
“Next time?”  
  
Josh returns his gaze, a wry grin in accompaniment, “Conversations, remember? We’ll keep having them and you’ll eventually find out.”  
  
Maya mirrors his expression with a mirthful one of her own. “I’ll hold you to that.”  
  
“Sure you will, Maya – Hunter.”  
  
Her grin widens at the sound of her new name.  
  
“Maya Penelope Hunter.” She repeats.  
  
“Just as you have always been Maya Hart, Hunter will always be who you are too.”  
  
“Oh, but not forever.”  
  
Confused, Josh scrunches his nose as he feels a line of concern drawn at his forehead.  
  
“Because I’m looking forward to add another last name to my own. Someday.” Maya says boldly with a grin, and it takes a Josh only a second to comprehend and he laughs.  
  
“Someday.” Josh manages between his mirth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really a huge disappointment to know that Disney didn't see the value of this wonderful TV series and had pulled the plug prematurely. Still, GMW/BMW lives on as a heartwarming favorite, and hopefully the world will always remember to believe in ourselves, dream, try, and do good.


	9. Sketch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I never knew you had that crazy streak in you.”
> 
> “You learned something new about me today.” 
> 
> “Actually, I learned more than that.”

Maya watches with playful mirth coloring her blue orbs as she maintains a steady gaze on her unsuspecting target. Taking stealthy steps, she moves from one bookshelf to another.  
  
It is a little game she had been playing for the past 10 minutes – from the second she spotted a studious Joshua Matthews at one the tables in the library. She was about to go up to him to say hello but when he suddenly stood up and left for a bookshelf, the blonde changed her mind and decided she would bid her time.  
  
She keeps out of sight and observes from afar with her sketchbook in her hands. Both pencil and fingers dart across the paper as Maya adroitly sketches the visage before her. A small smile, almost impish but mostly amused, is permanently etched on her feature. She knows what she’s doing is silly, but catching Josh in his oblivious nature as he immerses in his studies is now becoming one of her favorite things to do when it involves Riley’s uncle. The way he furrows his eyebrows and stares into a space when he is comprehending the facts or searching for a thought, and the way his fingers caress the spine of the books with such gentleness and almost reverent-like nature as he searches for the books he needs – Maya is undoubtedly captivated. Her gaze breaks away as she looks down at her sketch. Nodding with approval, she quietly turns the page over to the next and continues on her ‘covert mission’.  
  
When Maya looks up again, it’s when a young child, looking about 4, bumps into Josh and falls backwards on her behind, and the latter swiftly crouches down to her level – gently examining the child with a beam as he helps her up. Maya catches him calling the little girl a princess, causing the latter to giggle, and when she clutches onto her apologetic mother’s hand, Josh extends his hand in an introduction. Maya watches as he interacts with the strangers. She notes how his smile extends from ear to ear as his gaze never falters, paying complete attention to the lady and her child until they excuse themselves.  
  
Josh makes a move on and when she tries to follow, a librarian with a cart unknowingly blocks her way to the row that he is at, so she selects the next row of bookshelves, hoping to discreetly observe him from the empty spaces between the books. Just as she is about to reach the spot she thinks he’d be at, a book suddenly falls from the shelf and right in front of her with a thump. Maya blinks once, swallowing her surprise, and bends down to pick it up.  
  
As she makes to return it to the shelf, her gaze roving to search for its rightful empty spot, she suddenly hears a voice – like it always has, with a tone of affection and amusement, whenever her name leaves his lips. Maya sees the owner to the voice grinning through the narrow space where the book used to sit.  
  
“Josh.” She acknowledges, offering a grin of her own.  
  
“Are you planning to be a detective with the police force, or a PI?”  
  
“You knew I’ve been following you?”  
  
“Since I left the table.” He smirks.  
  
“You could have said something.”  
  
“And miss out on knowing that I have a stalker of my own?” Josh teases.  
  
Maya rolls her eyes. “I go from detective to felon in 10 seconds. Thank you for your faith in me, Josh.”  
  
“If it helps, I don’t mind if my stalker is you.” He good-naturedly offers. “What brings you here, Maya? Besides the obvious surreptitious pursue.”  
  
She resists chucking the book across at Josh for his comment and settles for a deadpanned look of feigned disinterest. “In case you forgot, this is the public library where the general people come and look up books that they need, and I am one of them. I needed a book for a school project.”  
  
“Can I help?”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I need a distraction. I’m at a roadblock with my own assignment, and also, you get to watch me up close instead from afar.”  
  
Maya inwardly groans as she knows he is not going to let this go anytime soon. Josh chuckles. She watches as he disappears from the shelves and comes around.  
  
“Hi.” She says, suddenly feeling a little self-conscious. Her hands try to hide her sketchbook but he catches on to it faster than she can get it behind her back.  
  
“Did you –”  
  
“Yes, but no, you don’t get to see it.” Maya quickly says. She gives him a firm look of disapproval.  
  
Josh just smiles. “It’s okay, I can wait.”  
  
“What makes you think I’ll show it to you?”  
  
He shrugs with his eyes revealing his hidden mirth. “Come on, let’s get that book of yours.”  
  
The high school student decides not to prod, stashes her sketchbook in her backpack, and proceeds to the History section of the library with Josh close behind her. She tells him the title and together, they search the stacks for the particular printed material she needed. Josh finds it first and when he does, he playfully tosses the book over to Maya with a sudden call of her last name, Hunter – one which she is still adjusting to, and the book almost hits the latter in her face if it hadn’t been for her quick reflexes.  
  
Maya glares at Josh. He chuckles, hardly perturbed. Dissatisfaction crosses her features and Maya quickly digs into her bag for a 2B pencil and flings it at his direction – hard. Josh swiftly ducks.  
  
“Oh, are we playing ninjas now?” He quips, looking at the fallen pencil and then Maya.  
  
“We can play assassins too.” She retorts.  
  
“Your streak of hostility is unflattering.”  
  
“And you trying to flatten me with a book isn’t?”  
  
“I can never flatten you,” Josh says, cautiously walking away from her as she eyes him warily, “because you are already enough vertically-challenged as you are,” he finishes and immediately turns around to escape as laughter threatens to spill over.  
  
A group of students sitting nearby aims them silencing looks and one even shushes them.  
  
Without a second thought, Maya launches herself onto him and Josh lets out an astounded gasp at the sudden weight behind his back. She tightens her hold around his shoulders and Josh almost bursts out laughing in the combination of surprise and hilarity.  
  
“Say that again and this little ferret will not hesitate to pierce your skin with her 2B.” She mock threatens.  
  
Josh swallows his laugh and angles his head to look at the girl on his back. Blue orbs coloring in swirls of bright blithe and playfulness meet his gaze, and Josh almost stalls in the moment where his feels his heart suddenly pulsing in enthralled beats.  
  
Maya notices the way his facial features soften and it causes her own heart to drum a beat of gratification and nervousness. She is suddenly aware of the close proximity between them and somewhere within her, she finds herself in a kaleidoscope of affection for the youngest Matthews sibling.  
  
Another round of shush echoes behind them; interrupting their locked gazes, and Josh turns to the tables with an apologetic, sheepish look before making a move to a quieter corner with Maya still on his back. He gently lets go of her legs as Maya slips down and steadies herself.  
  
“That was –” Josh begins, but Maya interrupts with a shake of her head and a grin.  
  
“That was us being stupid.”  
  
“Pretty much, yeah.”  
  
“I never knew you had that crazy streak in you.”  
  
Josh smiles and takes a seat on the carpet. He pats the spot next to him and Maya gladly joins him. “You learned something new about me today.”  
  
“Actually, I learned more than that.”  
  
At Josh’s puzzled expression, Maya pulls out her sketchbook. She flips a few pages, and stops at the middle. Turning it around to Josh’s view, Maya patiently watches and waits for his reaction. The sight that greets her is one of sheer surprise as Josh quietly marvels at the drawings before him – his blue eyes appearing to take it all in with unreserved curiosity and admiration. His fingers gingerly reaches out, tracing the pencil lines before it turns over the page as if knowing there is more. The curve of his lips, soft and beatific in its upwards tug, brings a smile to her own features as she watches him.  
  
“You are patient, and thoughtful. Compassionate to everyone and with an appreciation for everything around you.” Maya explains. “Even with books. You have this way with them, where you deliberate each word that jumps out at you, and you turn the pages with care as your fingers trail the prints,” she continues, “because you treasure them.”  
  
Josh looks up. “So you were observing me.”  
  
She shrugs. “I figured I could give the whole watching people thing a try. It’s amazing what you learn when you do – when you actually notice instead of just glancing, listening instead of simply hearing.”  
  
He nods, smiling away as he averts his gaze from her. Maya knows it’s one of his nervous gestures. She bumps her shoulder against his and when he gives her a side-glance, she distorts her facial expression – and he quietly laughs.  
  
“Thank you, Maya.”  
  
“Anytime, you goofy dork. But if you ever say I’m short to my face again, I _will_ puncture you with my pencil.”


	10. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you find it crazy?”
> 
> “Maybe dangerous, but never crazy.”
> 
> “It’s a huge possibility.”
> 
> “Go for it.”

He is undoubtedly late and he has been running since he left campus – Josh Matthews says a silent thank you to those years of high school where he spent hours on the field and court, but when he arrives at the door, it seems as if his absence hasn’t really been noticed. The birthday party is in full swing; music in the background, decorations of bright and cheerful colors across the room and furniture, rambles of excitement and jollity, food served in a huge spread enough to feed a small village, and a bunch of people who are genuinely happy to be in each other’s company for the evening. Josh thinks he can slip in unnoticed but as he removes his jacket, his gaze instinctively searches the room and it quickly meets the eyes of one Maya Hunter. She quirks an eyebrow in gesture of a wordless and playful chastise for his tardiness.  
  
Feeling his lips immediately curving upwards, Josh gives in to the familiar sensation of his heart beating rhythmically to a happy jig, and he catches the small smile crossing Maya’s features before she returns her attention to Riley and Zay. He decides against making his way over to her when Cory grabs him by the shoulders and pulls him to the rest of the family.  
  
The revelry carries on beyond midnight and up until the hands of the clock touches twelve and one, and that is only when the people begin to disperse. Amy and Alan give the birthday boy, Shawn, a long hug before taking their leave and the rest soon follow. Josh carries a sleeping Auggie to the bedroom, and when he comes back down again, he sees Cory and Shawn still fooling around as Katy helps Topanga to clean up. Lucas is picking up the paper plates and cups, Farkle unstrings the decorations, and Riley is giggling as she gets tangled up in streamers by an equally giddily amused Maya. Lucas laughs at the sight of his colorful mummified girlfriend, and Farkle decides to add a stray party hat to Riley’s head. Josh observes with his own quiet grin at the four friends as Shawn picks up his camera and takes a photo of the teenagers.  
  
“Alright, time to go home, everyone.” Cory’s voice carries across the room, but everyone knows he is mostly referring to Lucas. The tall, blonde boy grins and tips his imaginary hat to Riley, dropping a quick kiss on her cheek, and grabs Farkle with him out the door.  
  
“Maya?” Katy prompts.  
  
“I’m staying the night.” Said girl announces.  
  
“Be good.” Shawn says, picking up his and Katy’s jackets, before giving Maya a goodbye hug. Josh watches as Maya gladly delves into the warmth of her stepfather’s, and he notices the way her lips tug into one of the brightest and most contented of smiles. Katy beams and presses her lips to Maya’s forehead as she embraces both her daughter and husband. Josh doesn’t bother to hide his grin at the sight of the Hunter-Hart family.  
  
“Happy birthday again, Shawn.” Josh calls out.  
  
“Thanks, baby Valentine.”  
  
He grimaces and Shawn chuckles. The nickname never quite left Shawn ever since Josh came into their lives on Valentine’s Day. Josh sees the way Maya’s eyes light up, as if she has discovered a coveted secret, and he mentally prepares himself for the possible onslaught of her quips. Pretending not to noticed, he turns to Topanga and asks if she needs help to clean up – but his sister-in-law waves him off and says they should all turn in for the night and continue in the morning. Riley practically bounces off her heels as she takes Maya by the hand to head upstairs for bed. Josh catches the blonde’s gaze once again, and he wonders if she realizes it too – they haven’t spoken to each other at all since he stepped in to the Matthews’ home for Shawn’s birthday celebration. He says nothing however, and follows them up the stairs but his direction is to Auggie’s room to wash up and for a change of more comfortable clothes for sleep.  
  
When the clock’s hands are at 20 minutes to two, Josh silently makes his way downstairs. He reaches for a bottle of water from the fridge and settles into the couch with his book. All is quiet in the Matthews’ home and he gladly basks in the stillness with the glowing street lights from the bay window. Time soon turns to a quarter after two in the morning, and he picks up the sound of padded footsteps down the stairs and into the living room. Josh only looks up when a shadow looms over the pages of his book.  
  
“Hi.” He says softly, a small yet welcoming smile appearing at his lips.  
  
The newcomer sits beside him and turns her head sideways to look at the cover of his book. Her nose scrunches in curiosity but she says nothing.  
  
“Did Shawn enjoy his birthday surprise?”  
  
Maya nods. “He wasn’t expecting the entire family to be celebrating for good old him.”  
  
“Birthdays are a special thing.”  
  
“It also gets you thinking.”  
  
“Yeah? What about?” Josh looks at Maya with interest, closing his book.  
  
“That you’ve got 365 days before you turn a year older, and closer to death.” Maya grins at his baffled expression. “I’m not being morbid. I’m referring to the infinite possibilities that we still have for us and the whole clean slate to experiment, try, discover, and just get out there and do what we want. So before getting to that ending we all inevitably face, we live out our potential.”  
  
“A cross of The Graveyard Book and Perks of Being a Wallflower,” Josh observes.  
  
Maya smirks. “I read. Don’t be so surprise.” She settles in comfortably with her legs crossed in front of her. “What do you want to be, Josh?”  
  
He watches for a moment on how the streetlights cast a soft glow over Maya’s features. Josh admires the little curve of her lips, and the quiet blue orbs emitting genuine curiosity and interest. Her fingers linger at the edges of his own and he is tempted to reach out to them but he holds himself back. The feeling of being with her right now is already gratifying; knowing that the early hours of the morning is theirs alone and he gets to share with her one of those conversations that he always looks forward to.  
  
“Well, focusing my studies on pre-med does indicate my choice in the medical field.” He says. “But I guess lately that may have shifted a little.”  
  
“Am I not looking at a future Dr. Matthews?” Maya teases.  
  
He emits a light chuckle. “I was thinking,” he pauses, watching Maya and noticing the way she doesn’t falter in her expression of inquisitiveness; her every attention is wholly focused on him and it makes him feel as if what he has to say is important, “I was considering being a firefighter.” When she doesn’t respond, Josh continues. “It’s a bit far-fetched considering my own medical history, but it’s a way I could contribute to society. Maybe it’s just getting a cat out of a storm drain, or prying open a stuck door, but I like knowing I am doing something for someone. That my profession isn’t just something I do for myself. I know med is one way to do that, but it feels a bit of a limitation there.”  
  
“So why don’t you?”  
  
“Be a firefighter?”  
  
She nods. “That’s what you want to do, right?” Josh looks down to his book and then back at her. A steady silence fills the air between them; not of the uncomfortable sort, but the thoughtful kind where they both observe each other’s expressions as if committing them to memory.  
  
“Do you find it crazy?”  
  
“Maybe dangerous, but never crazy.”  
  
“It’s a huge possibility.”  
  
“Go for it.” Maya says earnestly.  
  
He smiles. “What about you? What do you want to do, Maya?  You’ve got a few years of high school but it’s never too early to consider your options.”  
  
“I love art but not for a career.” She says as she grabs a cushion and hugs it close to her, curling into a ball and watching him with her chin settling on the soft fabric. “Suddenly STEM subjects don’t seem so bad anymore.”  
  
“They don’t?”  
  
“Yeah. I could go into med since you’re not into it anymore.” Maya jokes and Josh cracks a grin. “Seriously though, I just want to see what the world has in its every nook and corner. I want to see the buildings in Barcelona, revel in the architecture of Rome and Prague and even Kyoto, stand tall with the structures of Dubai or settle amidst the bustling Ho Chi Minh.” She rambles blithely.  
  
“Did Shawn influence you with his travels?”  
  
“His photos and stories.” She says bashfully. “Dad said he’d take me on another backpacking trip when summer comes around. And I thought I’d consider architecture from there, if it’s something I’d like to get into.”  
  
“That sounds great, Maya.”  
  
“If that’s not for me, then there’s always something else.”  
  
“There’s always something else.” Josh affirms. “You can do anything, Maya.”  
  
“Even med?”  
  
“Even med. Just like how you told me that I can be a firefighter if I want to, I believe you can be whoever you want to be if your heart’s in it.”  
  
Her eyes light up in mirth and delight, a playful twinkle casting its gaze on him. “We are infinite.” The words leave her lips in hopeful whisper.  
  
The feeling within him is equally encouraged, soaring in optimism – and Josh marvels in the way she makes him feel. His heart makes a vow that he is never letting go of this, and the girl right beside him.


	11. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want to believe that, so much that it actually hurts. I’m scared.”
> 
> “Just breathe. I’m here – I’m holding on for you and I’m not letting go.”

  
His heart is pounding right through his ears and his breathing is labored – hard and harsh. Josh tries to clear his thoughts but every attempt gets fogged up with flashes of lights from the ambulance, the groans and cries, and the swift footfalls of the ED team. He looks down at his hands and he thinks they are shaking but he can’t tell for sure because there is an opaque shadow that is blinding the clarity of his otherwise perfect vision. There are no tears and he can’t even feel a sting at the edges of his eyes; nothing but a steely gaze at his hands. Taking a deep breath, he tries to still himself.  
  
‘ _It’s going to be okay._ ’ The words keep repeating themselves in his head, in a bleak voice that Josh doesn’t recognizes as his own.  
  
Sixty minutes pass and Josh’s hands are steady. He can hear his mother’s quiet sniffles, Topanga’s soothing whispers, and Riley’s pacing fingers gently tapping the edge of her chair. Somewhere nearby, Cory is with Shawn by one of the pillars; both saying nothing but relying on each other’s presence all the same. Katy and Eric return to the waiting room with cups of hot chocolate for everyone. Katy offers Josh a cup but his throat is still constricted with unvoiced desolation and anguish so he simply shakes his head and barely manages a fragment of a smile. She touches the back of his hand and gives it a pat once – he nods tersely, though he does appreciate the gesture of concern. Farkle, Lucas and Zay arrive and he barely notices from the corner of his eye when they make their way towards Riley with a group hug.  
  
Another hour ticks with the hands of the clock and when Josh looks up for the time, he is standing by the hallway closest to the operating theatre.  
  
He understands the medical terms that were thrown at them when they first rushed into emergency department of the hospital, and he is well aware of the severity with each word that leaves the lips of the paramedics and the attending.  A MI situation; myocardial infarction for the commonly known term of a heart attack – but then there was the subsequent cardiac arrest that drew the assisting trauma doctor to insist on immediate surgery with the cardiothoracic surgeon.  
  
His mother had tried to hug him, Cory approached him, and even Shawn made attempts to come close – but Josh had avoided all contact. No words left his lips, and no tears escaped his eyes.  
  
‘ _It’s going to be okay._ ’ The same words are still running through his mind but he finds himself believing so much lesser in them with each passing minute.  
  
The chances of Alan Matthews to survive the night are a 50-50. And Joshua Matthews is running scared.  
  
He doesn’t know of a life without his father – the man who had been at all his games, who taught him how to play basketball and to remember to hold doors for others, the one who helped him in his homework and brought him fishing during the summer holidays. The man whom he always looks up to and loves with his whole heart from the moment Josh first called him ‘Dad’.  
  
Sounds of hasty footfalls rise unexpectedly from the other end of the hallway. He barely registers the reverberations from the newcomer even as the footsteps come closer, until he hears the voice calling out his name. “Josh!” Within seconds, he feels someone’s hands on his forearms. “Josh.” The voice repeats, this time closer and softer. “Joshua.”  
  
His gaze finally lifts itself and meets the rueful blue eyes belonging to Maya. The ticking of the wall clock is suddenly too loud and his chest feels a tightening sensation as his eyes cloud over with a thin veil of water. “Maya.” He croaks out before collapsing into her arms.  
  
Tears crash down his face, streaming with the endless waterworks as if the reservoir that held them just broke open. Muffled gasps of moans escape him as he cries. His heart aches within him, throbbing with such intensity that it clutches hard at his chest.  
  
“I’m here for you, Josh.” Maya murmurs into his hair. She clutches tightly around his shoulders, one hand reaching to his neck to hold him close as she feels his trembling shoulders and the despair coursing through his body. Maya catches the eyes of Shawn and Cory, and she bites down at her lower lip when she sees the tears from Cory’s eyes and Shawn has to place an arm around her History teacher to comfort him too – the sight of his youngest brother crying is equally agonizing for Cory. Topanga comes over and hugs her husband from the other side; she also mouths a thank you to Maya. Maya knows why, although she doesn’t think she deserves the credit.  
  
Josh is still crying and the high school student finds her heart shattering with the sounds of his pain. She wills herself to soldier through and pulls her thoughts together for coherence and logic. It is the weakest state she has ever seen Josh in, and she knows that if she falters then she won’t be able to pull Josh back up again. Maya holds him as close as she can, ignoring the dampness she feels on the shoulder of her flannel shirt and the weight of a college student leaning on her.  
  
Joshua Matthews has always protected her from her own insecurities and pain; he keeps her heart in the safest of places with hope and faith, and in the warmth of his own – Maya knows this much and she is fiercely determined to make sure that she protects him now.  
  
“I can’t –Maya, what if he doesn’t –”  
  
“Stop. Stop right there, Josh.” She whispers quickly and pulls away from Josh to get him to look at her. “Don’t you dare give up on him.”  
  
“It’s 50-50.”  
  
“So bet on the 50 that says he makes it through.”  
  
“They had to use the defibrillator. We lost him for a moment back there.”  
  
“You said it yourself, a moment back there.” Maya argues. Recognizing the sign of stubbornness etching itself on Josh’s features, Maya presses on. “Don’t you think the team in there is doing their best to save your dad? Do you seriously think they are spending almost three hours in there just to come out and tell you that the surgery failed?” Josh clamps his mouth shut. “I know your dad, Josh. He makes things work and he doesn’t give up. He is not going to give up on your family, on you.”  
  
“At his age, the surgery gets complicated. We don’t really know what they are dealing with in there.”  
  
“They are doing their best, and so is he.”  
  
Maya feels Josh’s knees buckle and carefully, she lets him lean back against the wall, slumping down onto the cold floor. She slides next to him and pulls herself close to him, not willing to let go.  
  
“Josh, I can’t promise everything is going to be okay,” Maya admits softly, “but I do know that your dad loves you and everyone out here. He is going to give it his all to make it through, and you have to believe in him.”  
  
“I want to believe that, so much that it actually hurts.” Josh looks at her and continues in a tearful whisper, “I’m scared.”  
  
The blonde sees a defeated and fearful young man before her and it renews her resolve to keep being strong. Maya refuses to let the tears fall and she swallows down the lump of sadness in her throat. She lifts her hand and finds the left side of Josh’s chest. When she feels the familiar rhythmic beating, she stops and lets her hand rest over his heart. “Just breathe. I’m here – I’m holding on for you and I’m not letting go.”  
  
Her hand remains where it gently lays, and Maya wishes with every fiber of her being that she could take away all the misery in the world away from Josh right now. If only she could absorb them all, like a sponge, she would hold them within her so he wouldn’t have to face them. She shifts her gaze to Riley, offering a soundless sorry to the brunette, but Riley shakes her head with an understanding smile. Lucas, from beside her, holds Riley closer in his arms and she is glad that her best friend is equally shielded from the harsh reality that threatens to overturn their world at any second.  
  
When she notices that Josh’s breathing begins to pace itself to a steady and calm rhythm, Maya reaches out for his hand. His fingers immediately intertwine with hers.  
  
“I’m sorry that I’m being so weak. You shouldn’t have to see me like this.”  
  
She shakes her head. “I don’t think you’re weak at all. You are being brave to face your emotions, to admit that you need help and that you are scared.”  
  
He looks at her and Maya pulls her hand away from his chest. The free hand quickly moves to the pocket of her jacket, one where she habitually keeps a drawing pen with her at all times. She uncaps it and turning over Josh’s hand, she begins to draw. A little intricate Celtic knot interweaved with a heart appears from her fine-line pen.  
  
“I’m always going to be here for you.” She says softly. “Even at your weakest or your strongest. I’m here.”


End file.
